


Discoveries

by LadyVictoriaDiana



Category: The Nanny
Genre: Coming Out, M/M, Underage Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 12:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14894817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyVictoriaDiana/pseuds/LadyVictoriaDiana
Summary: Fran comes to collect Brighton from his class mates Kevin's party and accidently sees something she shouldn't have seen ...





	Discoveries

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work in this fandom and I really hope my characters aren't too OOC.   
> The Kevin I mention in here appears in the series in season 1 or 2, I think and it's mentioned that he is elected class president, which obviously makes Brigton very jealous.   
> I did not specify Brighton or Kevin's ages, because in the series they would definitly n´be (very) underage, but I also wanted you, the readers, to be able to choose their age for you own.

                                                                                                                        ** Discoveries**

"Brighton, are you ready?", Fran shouted from the bottom of the stairs. Reluctantly, Brighton slinked down the stairs, wearing his best shirt - jeans combination and visibly pouting: "Do I have to go to Kevin's party? There will be so many people there that know I lost the class president election." "Now, sweetheart, you don't wanna be a sore loser, do ya? You know, my cousin twice removed Bernhard once lost a game of darts to his sister and they don't talk to this day, makes family dinners really awkward, I suppose. And class shouldn't be that awkward, right?" Fran gently manhandled Brighton to the limousine and pushed him onto the seat, then turned to the front window to instruct the driver: "Don't let this little devil tell you to drive anywhere than the address Mr. Sheffield gave you." "And please collect him at- Brighton when's the party supposed to end?" "At si- uh seven o'clock." "And collect him at seven." The driver nodded solemnly and shut the window, Fran closed the back door and off the car went, with Fran waving after it. She watched the limousine go and walked back to the house, sighing: "Let's just hope this doesn't end like one of Bernhard and Bianca's birthday parties. Why'd they have to play darts of all things."

 

By seven o'clock Fran had decided that she would drive to Kevin's house and get Brighton herself. She knocked on the imposing dark front door and a petite woman, undoubtly Kevin's mother, opened. "Hello!", Fran shouted and breezed past the brunette: "I'm Brighton's nanny. My, this is a nice house. The door reminds me of my great - uncle Leos closet, as kids we were always scared it would eat us." She stopped her little rant to breathe and the other woman, wide- eyed, quickly injected: "Hello, I am Mrs Laurence. The two boys are upstairs in Kevin's room if you want to collect Brighton." Fran smiled at her brightly: "It's plain exhausting to have that many kids running around the house, right?" "You are right, yes. I was very thankful when the last of the other children left half an hour ago. But Brighton and Kevin obviously had some other stuff to talk about, so thank you for letting Brighton stay a little longer.", Mrs Laurence replied and sat down on a pastel sofa. She smiled elegantly and said to the woman in front of her: "Kevin's room is upstairs, the second door on the right, it has a red door with Kevin's name on it."  Fran smiled at her warmly and silently crept up the stairs, hoping to surprise Kevin and Brighton. She walked to the door with Kevin's name on it in bright blue letters and upon arriving in front of the door, she took a deep breath, then with great force pushed said door open. "Brighton, come on, I'm here to take you .... home?", her voice trailed off before the last word and her eyes widened, as she took in the scene before her. The two boys had jumped apart at her entrance, but Fran had clearly seen that the two had been kissing on Kevin's bed.

Shocked, she slowly turned around and closed the door firmly, giving the boys and herself a few moments to collect themselves. Then she sat down on a conveniently placed chair next to a large table, from which she looked at the occupants of the bed and asked: "Now, boys, what was that?" The two clutched each other's hands and stared at her, before Brighton pleaded hastily and full of fear: "Please, Fran, you cannot tell anyone about this, especially not our parents. They... they would probably be angry and keep us from seeing each other and... and ..." He gasped, unable to control his panicked breathing, and Fran quickly leaned over the bed to him and said reassuringly: "Calm down, Brighton. This is just me getting my facts straight. You two are... together in some way or another, right? And you obviously don't want your parents to find out, because you`re scared they'll separate you because they're possibly homophobic." Two pale faces stared at her and Kevin nodded. Fran squeezed Brighton's clammy hand and continued: "I promise you I won't tell anyone. But I want to know everything- your relationship from start to now." She saw how the two boys visibly relaxed and Brighton unconsciously turned more towards Kevin. He in turn slipped an arm around Brighton's waist and the two looked at Fran again, drawing strength from each other. Kevin took a deep breath and started out: "Kevin and I, we've been together for ... two months now. It's ... we're... it's ... perfect." He nodded solemnly and for a moment leaned sideways as if to kiss Brighton, only to twitch back fearfully. Fran smiled - reassuringly, she hoped - and stood again, knowing that she would do more harm than good now if she tried to pressure the pair. "Brighton, Kevin, I hope you know that I will keep your secret.", she said: "Us Fines are known for their secrecy after all. Once my aunt Melinda found out that her husband was cheating on her and he asked that she keep it quiet. She really kept the secret till she died- but then she insisted on separate grave stones and his just said "lying liar". " She smiled once again at the boys, who had thankfully relaxed now, and left the room.

 

"Oi", she whispered and for a moment just stood outside the room and listened to the hushed but still happy voices filtering through the door's wood. Apparently her impromptu speech had managed to calm down the boys. Fran smiled and walked back down the stairs and addressed Mrs. Laurence: "The children will come down in a few. I told 'em to clean up the room first, so you (or rather the staff) won't have to do it. But they're both doing great and it's good to see that Brighton doesn't hold a grudge against Kevin after that election, right?" Mrs. Laurence nodded and the two women sat down in the luxuriously decorated sitting room and after a few awkward minutes they began chatting at earnest and by the time Kevin and Brighton came down later on (both with red and chaffed lips, Fran noticed) the women had overcome their initial awkwardness and  laughed together. Brighton and Fran excused themselves with a meaningful look at the clock and walked to the waiting car. They sat down inside and Fran smiled at Brighton: "How about we arrange another _play date_ with Kevin? As long as you two don't get  too playful?!". She winked and watched how Brighton turned a beautiful, deep shade of red.   

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading this little piece of fanfiction! Please read & review.


End file.
